leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
In-game trade
An in-game trade is a trade made with NPCs in the core series and spin-off Pokémon games. The process uses the same trading sequence as player trades and is usually done for that are difficult or impossible to obtain through other means, or for Pokémon unavailable at that point of the game. In later games, the traded Pokémon often has special moves, like Egg Moves. Prior to , the NPC will always specify a Pokémon they want to trade for. The Pokémon the player receives in the trade will have a fixed Original Trainer and nickname; in later games the Trainer ID number, held item, Nature, s, and/or level can be fixed as well. Like Pokémon traded externally, the traded Pokémon will be treated as an , and gain a boosted amount of experience points in . Prior to Generation V, every Pokémon has the same level as the Pokémon it was traded for, except in . List of in-game trades Generation I All Trainer ID numbers and s are random in the Generation I games. The Original Trainer always uses the hardcoded text string 0x5D, which is displayed as TRAINER (Japanese: Trainer) in the game's language. In Western language versions of the handheld games and , this string is displayed in ALLCAPS ("TRAINER" in English), whereas in it is displayed in title case ("Trainer" in English). The held item column refers to the item the Pokémon will be holding if it is traded to a Generation II game. With the exception of Pokémon that evolve during that trade and Krabby in Japanese Blue, they have the same item a wild Pokémon of the same species would have if it were traded to a Generation II game; Pokémon that evolve during the trade have the item their evolved form would have, while Krabby has instead of . Red and Blue/Green In , Nidoran♂ is traded for Nidoran♀; in , Nidoran♀ is traded for Nidoran♂. |} Blue (Japan) |} This Pokémon will evolve due to being traded but Pokédex data for the unevolved Pokémon will be registered first. Yellow |} This Pokémon will evolve due to being traded but Pokédex data for the unevolved Pokémon will be registered first. Unused trades There are a few in-game trades in the game data of Generation I games which are not assigned to any NPC. |} |} Generation II Gold and Silver |} Crystal |} Generation III Several have raised Contest conditions, including those from but excluding those from (which also do not have set s). These Pokémon all have one Contest condition raised by 30 and all other Contest conditions raised by 5, with a (sheen in Generation IV) of 10. Ruby and Sapphire |} FireRed and LeafGreen |} If this Pokémon is evolved in a Generation or game, its Ability will become its second Ability. Emerald |} If this Pokémon is evolved in a Generation or game, its Ability will become its second Ability. XD: Gale of Darkness |} Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In the English language version of , Kazza, Charap, and Gaspar are functionally Japanese in origin. While this has no effect in the Generation IV games (since their species do not have foreign Pokédex entries in the Generation IV games), it becomes noticeable when sent to later generations. These Pokémon have the correct language of origin if obtained in any other game language or . |} Chatot's Contest conditions are set to 20. Due to holding an Everstone, this Haunter will not evolve when obtained in this trade. HeartGold and SoulSilver |} Brock's Rhyhorn knows . My Pokémon Ranch Generation V Black and White |} Black 2 and White 2 |} Yancy/Curtis In Nimbasa City, after returning the Dropped Item to the owner and calling them 15 times, Yancy or Curtis (depending on the player's gender), will trade the player a different each day, in this order. Each Pokémon has its and can be either male or female. ;If the player is Yancy's Pokémon have the Original Trainer (Japanese: }} Ruri) and Trainer ID number 10303. |} ;If the player is Curtis's Pokémon have the Original Trainer (Japanese: }} Tetsu) and Trainer ID number 54118. |} Generation VI X and Y |} Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |} Generation VII Sun and Moon |} This Pokémon will evolve due to being traded, but Pokédex data for the unevolved Pokémon will be registered before it evolves. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |} Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, all in-game trades can be repeated an unlimited amount of times. These trades are the only way to obtain Alola Forms outside of GO Park or trading with other s. All traded Pokémon have no nicknames, have randomized Natures, and can be either gender and . |} Underleveled Pokémon Since the received in an in-game trade is the same level as the one traded prior to Generation V, it is sometimes possible to receive a Pokémon at a than normally possible. Trivia * In , the at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island who trades for claims that Raichu evolved, which is not possible. This is due to a context-ignorant translation of the Japanese text, in which the player trades for , both of which evolve by trade. ** Similarly, the old man who trades the player for in Cerulean City claims that Poliwhirl "went and evolved". Poliwhirl does not evolve by trade in the Generation I games but rather through the use of a Water Stone. In the context of the Japanese Pokémon Blue, the old man trades away for , both of which evolve by trade. * In , even if the player has their hold an Everstone and trades it for Chris's "Paul", Chris will still comment that it evolved into . Category:Pokémon world Category:Game mechanics es:Lista de intercambios Pokémon de los videojuegos it:Elenco degli scambi in-game ja:ゲーム内交換 zh:游戏内连接交换列表